it keeps existing in my mind
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Cintai aku. [lukiyuuma]


"Aku ingin kau menyukaiku."

Bukan pernyataan cinta, maka dari itu netra akuamarin Luki tidak membelalak dari rongganya. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya menggerakan kepalanya sedikit miring, dengan raut wajah yang masih kosong seperti biasanya.

"Bisa diulang, Hisakawa?" tanyanya pelan. Luki tidak ingin mencari atensi tidak perlu di gerbang sekolah, terutama di lajur keluar seperti ini.

Yuuma sama saja―hanya ia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengungkapkan hal seperti itu dengan senyum inosen tanpa air muka malu ataupun rona merah yang berarti, "Aku ingin kau menyukaiku, Megurine. Kalimat yang itu?" baliknya bertanya.

"Ya―itu satu-satunya kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi, sih." Luki sedikit mengeluarkan peluh sedikit karena sikap konyol yang dipaparkan oleh lawan bicaranya saat itu, saat saat ini malah tertawa pelan tanpa dosa.

Hisakawa Yuuma namanya.

Pemuda di depannya ini bersurai jambu gulali―sedikit lebih muda dari yang Luki punya. Bila mata Luki berwarna biru laut yang dalam, maka iris Yuuma berwarna hijau terang dan riang. Kelasnya berada di sebelah kelas Luki―mereka tidak pernah sekelas selama berada di sekolah menengah. Bertemu saja jarang. Apalagi berada di satu afilasi kelompok yang penting.

Satu hal yang memungkinkan adalah mereka bertetangga―Luki tidak terlalu ingat apakah masa kecilnya sempat ia habiskan dengan pemuda yang hanya sedikit lebih pendek darinya ini, mungkin memorinya sedikit rusak, tapi rasanya ia tidak pernah terlalu banyak berada di dekat Yuuma. Mungkin.

 _Luki tidak bisa terlalu ingat beberapa hal yang sudah lampau._

Kadang ini menyulitkan dirinya sendiri, ia mengerang, kemudian kembali melayangkan tatapannya kepada Yuuma.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Luki, Yuuma mendongak, "Bukannya kita jarang saling bicara, sekarang? Maksudku―kukira Hisakawa memiliki orang yang lebih dekat dibandingkan denganku, mungkin saja?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sedikit canggung, dengan gumaman menekankan di belakang kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Pemuda bertopi gelap itu melirik ke bawah hanya untuk sesaat―daripada kecewa, menurut Luki, Yuuma hanya ingin memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk kata-kata yang Luki berikan tadi. Mengapa tidak mengatakannya saja segera? Apa Yuuma ingin mencari alasan lain dulu? Apa Yuuma sebenarnya sedang ingin memenangkan taruhan? Atau Yuuma hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya?

Maksudnya, Luki maupun Yuuma adalah dua siswa yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah pula, siapa tahu pemuda berjaket putih itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan ketenarannya untuk suatu hal yang Luki tidak tahu, misalnya― "Bukan urusanmu."

(Tunggu, apa?)

Sejenak Luki terdiam. Itu bukan jawaban bercadar manis atau mengandung dusta yang sudah ada di dalam ekspetasinya. Luki meneguk ludah sedikit, kerongkongannya tersa kering, maka ia ikut berpikir sejenak, namun rasanya pikirannya melayang entah kenapa. Yuuma mengerjapkan mata, pancaran mata pemuda bersuara bariton itu sedikit layu; hanya sedikit, cuma sedikit.

 _Lagipula, bukankah sudah jelas itu urusannya? Hei, siapa yang sebenarnya menyatakan sesuatu pada siapa disini_ ―

"Kurasa tidak? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu―sampai jumpa, Megurine!" responnya terhadap hening yang Luki ciptakan, melambaikan tangannya dengan tergesa dan cepat melewati bahu Luki untuk pergi, yang dilewati pun tidak mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang

Ah, Yuuma akan pulang, membasuh wajah, membaca komik dan menonton animasi berisi gadis ayu seperti biasa ketika sampai di kasurnya yang lembut sambil memakan satu dua batang coklat, kemudian―

( _Ah._ Yuuma berdecih, _ini terasa sangat salah. Harusnya ia tidak kabur seperti ini._ )

"Hisakawa. Tidak baik untuk tidak mengatakan alasanmu ketika menyatakan hal seperti ini pada seseorang―ah, apakah ini terhitung sebagai pernyataan cinta?"

Luki menahannya, Luki menahannya. Yuuma memoles harga diri dalam hati, Megurine Luki menahannya.

Bukankah Luki memang bukan seseorang yang cepat berpuas diri? Maka dari itu Luki menahannya. Betapa patetiknya, padahal tadi raut wajahnya sudah selangit. Yuuma ingin tersenyum lebar-lebar sebagai tanda kasihan untuk Luki yang menyedihkan.

Ia terkekeh, "Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat datar sampai aku kurang percaya kau benar-benar menyatakan cinta. Aku hanya bertanya tadi, mengapa kau mendadak langsung bergegas pergi?"

Masih tenang seperti tadi, hal yang berbeda adalah kini Luki mencengkram keras pergelangan tangan kiri Yuuma sampai pemuda itu meringis kecil, namun Yuuma hanya tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak menyatakan cinta," sanggah Yuuma, ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk menarik tangannya dari kuatnya jemari Luki, "aku hanya ingin kau menyukaiku. Bukankah seperti itu?" Senyum tidak luput dari wajahnya, Luki memandangnya, seakan-akan ia sungguh terkejut.

"Hei," Sulung Megurine itu sedikit mengejek, hal yang tidak terlalu sering ia lakukan di tempat umum, sebenarnya, "bukankah itu lumayan egois, Hisakawa? Memintaku untuk menyukai ketika kau saja sepertinya tidak menyukaiku, kalau tebakanku tidak salah terka?"

Yuuma tertawa pelan, kali ini sedikit terpaksa, sepertinya Yuuma sengaja memperdengarkan nada satir itu ke gendang timpani Luki, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghentikanku? Bukankah lebih baik menolakku secara jelas dan membiarkanku pergi dari sini?"

Ah, Luki mengingat nada suara ini. Nada sedikit sengau dan menyebalkan. Pribadi yang semaunya, permintaannya harus dituruti, kapanpun, dimanapun, oleh siapapun.

 _Hisakawa Yuuma sekali, yang kini bersembunyi di balik topeng pemuda polos dan dungunya._

Membayangkan bahwa Yuuma adalah orang yang semaunya mungkin tidak akan di pikiran banyak orang. Sama sekali tidak manja, justru karean itu ia ingin menggapai semua yang ia mau untuk dirinya sendiri―semua akan berada di tangannya. Bukankah itu terlalu egosentris adanya? Luki tertawa, bodoh, bodoh sekali.

 _(Saat itu petang-petang. Kita ada di lapangan hijau. Luki, aku ingin ini. Luki, aku ingin itu. Luki, kau harus mengikuti apa yang kumau, karena kau adalah Luki, kau sudah_ ―

 _Luki, jangan berhenti untuk me_ ―)

Pemuda bernetra sewarna langit itu mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat, hanya sekilas. Ia menahan napas juga kekehan, "Hisakawa tidak berubah. Maaf, aku mendapatkan ingatanku sedikit, sikap menyebalkanmu masih ada disini," kelakarnya dengan jelas, Luki memasukkan satu tangannya dalam saku kiri celananya.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, air muka Yuuma sedikit kecewa, namun ekspresi pura-pura menyenangkannya kembali lagi, Yuuma menepukkan kedua elapak tangannya, menatap Luki dalam-dalam, "Tak kusangka Megurine adalah orang yang cepat lupa."

"Aku bahkan sempat mengira kita tidak terlalu dekat, dulu―"

Yuuma sengaja memotong penjelasan Luki yang mempuat telinganya panas, "Apakah itu adalah hati atau es? Jahatnya. Sangat dingin, apa aku harus pergi dari sini?" tanyanya bertubi dengan nada bercanda.

 _Ia, orang ini, meski hanya dalam hitungan detik, bersedih. Luki merasa puas._ "Tidak juga," Pemuda itu menarik Yuuma agar kembali ke hadapannya, hanya dengan sekali tarikan tanpa perlu bekerja keras saja sudah membuat Yuuma berada di dekatnya lagi, "tidak ingin mengotori tangan bersihmu untuk berjuang sekali-kali, ya, Hisakawa?"

"Tidak mau," ―tapi, sejujurnya, ekpresi mengesalkan itu membuat Luki, kali-kali, menampar wajah berkulit pucat itu, "aku ingin kau menyukaiku," beonya lagi.

Luki mengendikkan bahu, "Sayang sekali, padahal Hisakawa ingin kuberi masa percobaan sedikit. Mungkin kau harus menarik kata-katamu dan jiwamu yang pragmatis itu."

Yuuma diam sebentar―ia mendengus, "Katakan."

(Luki menarik topi gelap Yuuma, mengusak rambut jambu yang halus itu. Jantung Yuuma tidak berdetik utnuk sesaat, sorot matanya jatuh ke tanah.)

* * *

"Dalam tujuh hari, buat aku menyukaimu, Hisakawa."

* * *

 **tbc.**

* * *

 **cherry hunt, oleh kanonroku.**


End file.
